


Nicknames

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Annoying!John, Gen, Ringo fluff, omg what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes up with a rather original nickname for our favorite drummer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> first thing i'm posting. omg this is really short but it makes me laugh soooooooooo

"but I'm serious Rich, why haven't we thought this out before?" John whined. It was late and they had just gotten back from yet another, eventless show. The performance was good but no one could even hear them which greatly frustrated the Beatles.

"John, no." Ringo stated firmly. John pouted and stomped his feet as the two walked to their shared bedroom.

"It'd be a great name though" Ringo rolled his eyes and John kept on bugging him.

"No means no John" He opened the door to their room and walked in with an impatient Lennon right on his tail.

"But Ringo is so dull…"

"How the bleedin hell is Ringo dull?" He shot back. Ringo liked his stage name, thank you very much. It was unique and clever.

"It's just so…Ringo-y" John sat on his bed, taking off his tie and kicking his shoes to the corner of the room.

"Coming from a man named John" The drummer took an Advil; John's complaining had been giving him a killer headache.

"Rich, it's a perfect name, ye know that" John refused to give up.

"John Winston Lennon!" Ringo yelled in utter frustration. "I swear to you I will call Mimi if you don't leave me the fuck alone!" John stuck his tongue out and lay back on his bed. Silence fell upon the room, much to Ringo's joy. He went in the bathroom and took a nice hot long shower. Feeling clean and refreshed, he put on some pajamas and was just about ready to go to bed. John was writing a letter, probably to Cynthia, and was remaining silent. Good, let's keep it that way, Ringo thought to himself.

"But it's a common nickname for Richard" John proposed just as Ringo was drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

"John, I'll leave the band if you don't shut up" Ringo growled, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"No you won't"

"I know but still shut up!" Once again silence fell on the room and Ringo began to snore. Eventually, John got tired and settled himself under the blankets. He was reaching to turn off the lights when one last idea struck him. Giggling like a little school girl, he quickly wrote his note. He crumpled up the paper into a little ball and then situated himself in bed. He turned the lights off and chucked the ball of paper towards the sleeping drummer. Then John quickly pretended to be asleep. Ringo groaned and opened the ball of paper resting on his chest. He flicked on the bedside lamp and read the message.

**Sweet dreams,** _**Dick Starr** _

"That's it" Ringo stood up "I'm sleeping with George" Ringo stomped out of the room, leaving John laughing until tears streamed down his cheeks.

  **THE END.**  


 


End file.
